lovelyzfandomcom-20200213-history
Hide and Seek
Lyrics |-|Hangul= 살금살금 조금씩 그대에게 다가갈 땐 두근거리는 내 마음이 들리지 않게 조심해야 하죠 콩닥콩닥 떨려와요 혹시 그대로 뒤돌아 볼까 항상 몰래 숨어있죠 돌아보면 안돼요 자꾸 겁이나요 그댈 볼 때마다 내 마음 자꾸 커지는데 그대 날 찾으면 끝날까 봐 겁이나요 난 꼭 꼭 꼭 숨바꼭질 그대의 눈을 피해 숨어야 해요 마주쳐 버리면 맘이 다쳐버릴 테죠 꼭 꼭 꼭 숨어있던 내 마음 언젠가는 들켜줄게요 그때까지 안녕 그댈 멀리서 지켜봐요 꼭꼭 숨긴 내 마음 Cache Cache Catch 들키지 않을게요 쉿 두근두근 떨려와요 그대 내 마음 찾게 될까 봐 항상 몰래 숨어있죠 돌아보면 안돼요 덜컥 겁이나요 멀어질 때마다 내 마음 자꾸 커지는데 그대 날 찾으면 끝날까 봐 겁이나요 난 꼭 꼭 꼭 숨바꼭질 그대의 눈을 피해 숨어야 해요 마주쳐 버리면 맘이 다쳐버릴 테죠 꼭 꼭 꼭 숨어있던 내 마음 언젠가는 들켜줄게요 그때까지 안녕 그댈 멀리서 지켜봐요 언젠가 그대 앞에서 모든 걸 다 얘기해줄게요 멀리서 그대만 보고 모든 걸 꿈꿔왔어요 난 그대와 숨바꼭질 지금도 그대 곁에 숨어있어요 뒤돌아 본다면 몰래 숨어버릴 거죠 꼭 꼭 꼭 숨겨놨던 내 마음 언젠가는 보여줄게요 날 기다려줘요 그댈 멀리서 지켜봐요 꼭꼭 숨긴 내 마음 Cache Cache Catch 들키지 않을래요 난 |-|Romanization= salgeumsalgeum jogeumsshik geudaeege dagagal ttaen dugeungeorineun nae maeumi deulliji anke joshimhaeya hajyo kongdakkongdak tteollyeowayo hokshi geudaero dwidora bolkka hangsang mollae sumeoitjyo dorabomyeon andwaeyo jakku geopinayo geudael bol ttaemada nae maeum jakku keojineunde geudae nal chajeumyeon kkeunnalkka bwa geopinayo nan kkok kkok kkok sumbakkokjil geudaeye nuneul pihae sumeoya haeyo majuchyeo beorimyeon mami dachyeobeoril tejyo kkok kkok kkok sumeoitdeon nae maeum eonjenganeun deulkyeojulgeyo geuttaekkaji annyeong geudael meolliseo jigyeobwayo kkokkkok sumgin nae maeum Cache Cache Catch deulkiji aneulgeyo swit dugeundugeun tteollyeowayo geudae nae maeum chatge doelkka bwa hangsang mollae sumeoitjyo dorabomyeon andwaeyo deolkeok geopinayo meoreojil ttaemada nae maeum jakku keojineunde geudae nal chajeumyeon kkeunnalkka bwa geopinayo nan kkok kkok kkok sumbakkokjil geudaeye nuneul pihae sumeoya haeyo majuchyeo beorimyeon mami dachyeobeoril tejyo kkok kkok kkok sumeoitdeon nae maeum eonjenganeun deulkyeojulgeyo geuttaekkaji annyeong geudael meolliseo jigyeobwayo eonjenga geudae apeseo modeun geol da yaegihaejulgeyo meolliseo geudaeman bogo modeun geol kkumkkweowasseoyo nan geudaewa sumbakkokjil jigeumdo geudae gyeote sumeoisseoyo dwidora bondamyeon mollae sumeobeoril geojyo kkok kkok kkok sumgyeonwatdeon nae maeum eonjenganeun boyeojulgeyo nal gidaryeojweoyo geudael meolliseo jigyeobwayo kkokkkok sumgin nae maeum Cache Cache Catch deulkiji aneullaeyo nan |-|English= When I softly, slowly go to you Pounding So you won’t hear my pounding heart We have to be careful My heart is trembling What if you turn around? So I was always hiding Don’t look back I keep getting scared Every time I see you My feelings keep growing But if you find me I’m afraid it’ll be over Hide and seek I have to avoid your eyes I have to hide If we run into each other My heart will get hurt My hidden feelings Some day, I’ll let you find out Until then, good bye I’ll watch over you from afar My hidden heart Cache Cache Catch I won’t let you find out, shh My heart is trembling What if you turn around? So I was always hiding Don’t look back I keep getting scared Every time we grow apart My feelings keep growing But if you find me I’m afraid it’ll be over Hide and seek I have to avoid your eyes I have to hide If we run into each other My heart will get hurt My hidden feelings Some day, I’ll let you find out Until then, good bye I’ll watch over you from afar Some day, I’ll tell you everything I’ve been watching over you And dreaming about you Hide and seek with you Even now, I’m hiding next to you If you look back I will hide My hidden feelings Some day, I’ll show you Wait for me I’m watching over you from afar My hidden heart Cache Cache Catch I won’t let you find out, shh Category:Songs Category:Fall in Lovelyz